This proposal seeks to support a planning process that will direct the growth of the basic science research infrastructure at the Columbia University School of Dental and Oral Surgery (CUSDOS). The proposal has 2 specific aims, each with 3 sections. The first specific aim will identify the critical research strengths and research needs of CUSDOS. Areas where the strengths (both existing and potential) at the School, and existing strengths at the Columbia University Health Science Campus (CUHS) and the University overlap with the national oral health research agenda will be identified. In addition, appropriate case studies, representing successful departments within CUHS that have built basic science infrastructure will be reviewed. Focus group research conducted with CUHS faculty will utilize "structured brainstorming" to explore promising areas for CU SDOS research growth as well as the real and perceived barriers that may challenge expanded CU SDOS collaborations at CUHS. Models of successful basic science research programs at other dental schools/dental institutes will be evaluated through interviews with their deans/directors or associate deans for research as well as through off-site visits to those models. Visits are planned to dental schools affiliated with a private university, a public university, and a dedicated dental research institute. The second aim will select the scientific area(s), determine the faculty recruitment needs and needs for research space and equipment. A working model will be formulated for the infrastructure improvement, and that model will be translated into a proposal for an infrastructure improvement grant and related proposals for research resources and training programs. An evaluation plan for both process and outcomes will be utilized to help the planning process maintain progress and focus toward its goals. This activity will be directed by the principal investigator and a 6 person Steering Committee. An Internal Planning Committee will analyze the ease studies, plan focus group activities, and participate in the site visits. An External Advisory Committee will serve as a sounding board and review group for models and proposals. The proposed planning process capitalizes on CU SDOS's unique position to develop basic science infrastructure by taking full advantage of the strong collaborative CUHS research environment and CU SDOS's long history of academic partnering with CU P&S.